Resgate
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Um amor oculto pode ser a única salvação para Shura de Capricórnio. POV Yaoi Oneshot Cavaleiros de Ouro


**Resgate**

Autora: ShiryuForever94

Gênero: romance/yaoi

Oneshot/POV

Personagens: Cavaleiros de Ouro

_Dedicatória Especial: Para Akane Mitsuko, amiga de todas as horas, que aguenta surtos e pirações e ainda elogia o que eu faço... Mas sabe criticar também. Te adoro fofa._

Esta é uma fanfiction yaoi, relacionamento homossexual entre homens, se você não gosta, por favor não leia. Não contém lemon mas não é indicada para menores de 18 anos. Se continuar a ler, esteja ciente dos avisos.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence porque não tive a sorte de nascer no Japão com a mente do Kurumada... Talvez tenha sido melhor assim ou eu seria presa por atentado violento ao pudor no primeiro mangá... Bem, esta fanfiction me veio à mente num rastro de pólvora. Quem me conhece sabe que sou metida a escrever fics enormes com narrações malucas mas dessa vez (milagre de São Yaoi) consegui escrever um oneshot. Não sei se está decente mas vocês quem têm que saber. Espero que gostem. Críticas, dúvidas, angústias, sugestões e vontades de me matar, fiquem à vontade para mandar reviews, sinais de fumaça, exaltações por cosmo e tudo o que acharem pertinente.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Faz tempo... Sinto a cada dia o sofrimento dele. A dor. Sua agonia e ao mesmo tempo, seu desejo... Ira me invade, tenho ciúmes. Nada posso dizer. Ele não me pertence. Nunca pertenceu. Por que o deixei escapulir por dentre meus dedos? Eu o incitei e controlei, eu o fiz obedecer-me cegamente e o deixei partir... Sou poderoso e manipulador mas não consigo vencer este fogo cruel que me invade quando o vejo. Sua voz raramente se dirige a mim. Ele está sempre tão contrito em seus pensamentos. Provavelmente pensa nele, ou neles.

Foi há alguns anos. Não, não são alguns, são vários. Mas por que diabos eu não tomo uma atitude e o faço livrar-se dessa carga e desse sofrimento? Tenho medo. Não ouso me expor dessa maneira. Meu orgulho. Sou poderoso demais mas não perto dele. Destruo galáxias inteiras e não consigo destruir a barreira que há entre nós.

Ele não confia em mim. Nem poderia. Dei-lhe motivos suficientes para não me querer por perto. Eu o joguei contra seu melhor amigo. Praticamente o fiz trair a Deusa a quem sempre se vangloriou de ser o mais fiel. Fidelidade... Palavrinha difícil para mim. Ao mesmo tempo, deve ser porque nunca experimentei um sentimento tão poderoso que me fizesse querer ser fiel. E agora que pretendo ser fiel, não acreditarão em mim.

Os olhos dele flamejam por outro. Gostaria que esse mesmo olhar fosse dirigido a mim mas, que posso fazer? Oras, nunca fui de me lamentar.

Percebo seu cosmo novamente. Em agonia e em desespero. Mais uma noite. Sei que ele está sozinho. A décima casa é perto, perto demais do lar do pisciano. Foram namorados. Lembro-me bem dos poucos dias de alegria que vi naquele olhar esverdeado. Mas logo a máscara de Afrodite se revelou incapaz de perdurar e o mundo do cabrito tão alegre se transformou numa noite sem fim. Tive imensa vontade de ir até lá para dizer a ele que sentia muito. Sentia muito que sofresse daquela maneira mas meu orgulho... Novamente meu orgulho e meu gênio tempestuoso me impediram e fiquei observando de longe.

Ah, mas eu monitoro as ações dele de longe, ou talvez nem tão de longe. Percebo seus estados de espírito e ultimamente sinto-me deprimido porque ele assim está também. Mas que droga é essa que ele me deu? Algum feitiço espanhol foi lançado e não consigo me livrar da tentação de ir espreitá-lo quando ele está treinando. Ocultar meu cosmo é algo tão simples mas, a presença dele me desconcentra e temo que talvez uma vez ou outra ele me tenha percebido mas não reagiu. Não sei se é bom ou mau sinal. O corpo dele é perfeito. Os cabelos escuros e os movimentos de sua kata de treinamento me deixam próximo à insanidade.

Mas hoje algo está errado, muito errado. Ele não está apenas triste. Está inconsolável. Eu posso facilmente perceber que não sou apenas eu que me preocupo. Shiryu de Dragão, seu amigo, herdeiro de sua poderosa Excalibur está no Santuário com seu namorado e posso notar que ele está em alerta. Tenho ciúmes dele também. Há mais alguém... Alguém o cerca e tenta confortá-lo... Aiolos... Droga, eu os separara na adolescência. Teria que agir novamente? Mas que diabos eu estou pensando? Já não prejudiquei demais a Shura de Capricórnio?

Mas, o que será que o magoa mais? A morte de Aiolos? Ter descoberto que o manipulei e praticamente forcei a trair seus ideais? A sedução falsa de Afrodite que o trocou por MDM? Ou será que os rumores são verdadeiros? Que Máscara da Morte e o Pisciano o fazem de parceiro sexual eventualmente, fazendo todo seu orgulho ir ao chão? O que faço?

Debato comigo mesmo por alguns minutos. Não quero me intrometer, não sei o que ele fará mas, ao mesmo tempo, não agüento ficar na dúvida pela eternidade. Oras ao inferno com tudo isso.

Chega. Não sou homem de poucas palavras e muito menos de parcas ações. Visto qualquer coisa. Faz um calor insuportável. Uma calça jeans preta e uma camiseta roxa que estava à mão. Aviso por cosmo a quem quiser saber que estou indo falar com o guardião da Casa de Capricórnio. Meu grito de alerta deixa Shaka meio nervoso. Ele teme por mim. Se me exalto ou se me descontrolo, todos temem que Ares retorne. Eu o encerrei bem dentro de mim mas sei que não posso perder o controle jamais. O único a quem não avisei foi justamente o objeto de minha paixão dolorosa.

Sim. Eu, o poderoso Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, Saga de Gêmeos, estou perdidamente apaixonado por um par de olhos verde esmeralda trancafiados em angústia. Eu o quero livrar de toda ela mas não faço a menor idéia de como fazer isso. Subo pelas casas sem nenhum problema. Máscara da Morte está muito "ocupado" com Afrodite, Aiolia saiu com Seiya de Pégasus, Shaka está na Casa de Áries, aliás, não sai de lá... Dohko e Shion apenas me cumprimentam e me dão passagem. São um belo casal.

Tenho medo de passar pela oitava casa... Nunca sei se Milo e Camus estão aos beijos e chamegos ou se pedaços de pratos e copos voarão em cima de mim. Ninguém agüenta o gênio absurdamente belicoso do escorpiano. Se bem que, Camus o fez mais tranqüilo. O problema agora é saber quem dorme aonde... O dia em que os peguei em pleno - er, ato de amor? -numa parede do templo de Escorpião foi muito vexatório... Se bem que os dois são lindos juntos. Jamais esquecerei o ar de enfado de Camus quando me disse simplesmente que fosse logo embora dali pois estava muito... Ocupado... Ah, sim, percebi o "tamanho" da ocupação de Camus...O arfar agoniado de Milo absolutamente descontrolado de paixão com o aquariano a morder-lhe a nuca enquanto o segurava firmemente pela cintura. Hum, belas nádegas tem o aquariano por sinal... Ainda bem que Milo não lê pensamentos...

Eu não disse? Ouço os gritos de Milo desde a entrada da oitava casa. Ciúmes... Pelo que escuto, alguma pobre serva sorriu demais para Camus. A voz do francês é controlada e baixa, ele parece não estar muito preocupado. Passo voando antes que resolvam me chamar para juiz daquela loucura toda.

Aiolos está muito agitado, andando de um lado para outro. Parece-me que não sou apenas eu quem sente o desespero do seu vizinho... Desde que voltamos para esta vida insana que o sagitariano flerta abertamente com Shura. Eu não gosto dele. Aliás, eu morro de ciúmes. Tenho que encará-lo.

- "Preciso passar." Curto e grosso. Não estou com o menor pendor para ser educado. Posso sentir fluxos de energia tristonha vindos do espanhol e não vou permitir que fique lá sofrendo sozinho.

- "Você não é homem para ele. O coração dele é de Afrodite."

- "Não pedi a sua opinião, Cavaleiro de Sagitário. Sim ou não?" Aiolos é um homem muito atraente. Seu gênio é impetuoso mas é um bom homem. Mas no momento não me sinto minimamente atraído pelo seu sorriso franco e pelo seu jeito sedutor. Quero ver Shura e quero ver agora.

- "Acha que ele vai falar com você? Vai perder seu tempo..."

O protetor da nona casa me parecia estar um tanto enraivecido ao perceber meu interesse no seu amigo querido... Querido demais. Mas ele não tinha coragem, na realidade temia ser rejeitado por Shura. Muita coisa mudara desde que brigaram na noite fatídica em que dera sua vida por Atena. Ver o capricorniano com Afrodite fora um choque difícil de superar, eu o sabia. Não que o pisciano não fosse lindo e desejável mas... Shura era um homem sério, reservado e às vezes soturno. Precisava de alguém mais vivaz e alegre, menos... Superficial? Sim, Afrodite era muito superficial, era cheio de trejeitos e de subterfúgios. Não era maduro o suficiente, não era forte o suficiente, não era como... Eu.

- "Boa sorte..."

Uma chama pareceu brilhar no cérebro vivaz e alegre de Aiolos. Acho que ele compreendeu que não poderá ter Shura para si mas talvez não precisasse ficar assistindo às dores do amigo... Com um sorriso enigmático, resolveu que iria me deixar passar. Sou genioso, impactante e inquieto e estou indo tentar minha sorte.

- "Boa noite." Não entendi a mudança de atitudes de Aiolos mas também não estou interessado nisso. Sigo meu caminho resoluto.

Minha fortaleza aparente desaba aos pés da escada da Décima Casa. Baixo mas audível, os soluços dele. Está sofrendo. Como vem fazendo há algum tempo. Não tenho mais tempo, não suporto mais. Subo correndo e entro sem pedir licença. Tudo está um tanto escuro. O templo dele é muito bonito mas está tão sem vida. Eu já estive aqui outras vezes, várias vezes. Eu era o Grande Mestre, precisava que Shura me obedecesse e matasse Aiolos que descobrira quem eu era. Lembranças. Agora não...

- "Shura!" Minha voz grave ecoa pelos espaços vazios e não ouço nenhuma resposta. Rastreio o cosmo dele e sei onde ele está... Encontro-o recostado na parede do outro lado de sua casa, uma garrafa de vinho pela metade e lágrimas correndo pelo rosto. De onde ele está pode sentir e quase ouvir tudo que acontece na Casa de Peixes. Eu também posso.

- "Venha." Não é um pedido, é um comando. Ele olha pra mim como se eu não estivesse ali mas não dou a mínima, ergo-o em meus braços e o carrego para dentro. Olho em redor. Não, aquela casa não estava aconchegante e morna, não era um bom lugar para ele... Vou para a minha casa e o levarei comigo. Não me dou ao trabalho de fornecer explicações para Aiolos que nos olha estupefato. Passo incólume pelas outras casas, Shion apena acena brevemente e escuto Dohko dizer que "Já não era sem tempo..." Será que eu fora tão óbvio assim?

- "Vou preparar um banho morno para você. Se ousar levantar daí eu o esfolo... Fui claro?" Deixei-o estendido na minha cama e o cobri com um lençol de cetim branco. Ele era lindo mas estava tão... Sem luz...

Ele apenas olhou-me tristemente. Creio que sequer está ciente de onde o trouxe. Parece tão frágil... Eu não o deixarei beber mais, nem o deixarei fumar mais. Mas que vida é essa de Cavaleiro onde se bebe e fuma? Nem pensar. A saúde dele não está lá essas coisas. Parece-me tão pouco saudável...

Abro as torneiras, encho a banheira de mármore branco e preparo tudo. Água morna, sais de banho, toalhas imaculadas, música ambiente, não triste e monótona mas calmante. Sim, ele precisa descansar.

Quando volto ao quarto ele parece dormir mas vira-se para mim ao perceber que eu voltara. Olhos vitrificados de lágrimas me fitam e eu sento-me ao lado dele, pego sua mão e dou um beijo tranqüilo nos seus dedos.

- "Tudo vai ficar bem. Apenas venha comigo, tome um banho, depois comeremos alguma coisa saudável!" Enfatizo a última palavra. Eu ia cuidar dele.

- "Nem adianta me pedir álcool ou cigarros. Vai ficar aqui comigo por algum tempo e nem tente se negar. Sou mais velho e você vai obedecer, ou taco-lhe um satã imperial e..."

Péssima escolha de palavras. Eu já o fizera antes e o levara a atos profanos. Fecho meus olhos maldizendo a mim mesmo pela idéia idiota de fazer menção ao meu golpe mais potente. E daí que era privativo do grande mestre? Eu o fora e sabia bem como aplicá-lo.

- "Desculpe. Apenas quis enfatizar que me importo com você. Não o farei e sabe bem disso. Não vou magoar você... Não de novo." Estou tenso e ele me olha um tanto curioso... Sua voz soa pela primeira vez e sinto-me bem ao ver que ele não esboça irritação alguma.

- "Por que se importa? Pensei que sua atenção era toda de Kanon...Ou de Camus..."

O ar um tanto curioso e ao mesmo tempo cínico com que ele fala me deixa meio irritado. O que direi? Melhor ir logo ao ponto, não posso agüentar muito mais...

- "Por isso..." Puxo-o para mim e beijo seus lábios, sem pedir licença, aperto-o contra meu peito que pulsa com os pulos do meu coração. Sim, sou louco... Por ele... Solto-o temeroso de ser partido em dois pela Excalibur mas não é o que acontece...

- "Desde quando?"

- "Importa?" Estou apavorado que ele fuja, me rejeite ou comece a rir...

- "Não... Eu não te amo... Ainda..."

- "Não parece, mas sou paciente..." Um sorriso aflora bobamente em meu rosto. Ele esboça um sorriso e meu coração arde de paixão... Agarro-o num abraço ansioso e começo a beijar seu rosto, queixo e pescoço.

- "Sou insuportável..." Shura fala baixo mas perfeitamente audível.

- "Eu também... Seremos o casal mais intolerável do Santuário... Aceita?" Sem meias palavras... Esse sou eu, maníaco total, perdido de paixão e prestes a embarcar num relacionamento que será no mínimo conturbado. Conheço o gênio dele e ele conhece o meu, vai ter que bastar.

- "Ainda amo..."

- "Não me importo. Vai esquecer e eu vou ser o motivo." Nem o deixo terminar a frase e praticamente o intimo a me aceitar.

- "Talvez... Você é muito seguro de si não?"

- "Menos quando você está por perto..." Agora chega dessa discussão tola. Eu o beijo, mas agora não é um mero roçar de lábios, invado sua boca e ele não se nega, corresponde ao meu beijo apaixonado e se abraça a mim. Está melhorando... Arfo perdido em pensamentos sensuais ao separarmos nossas bocas e vejo no olhar dele um fio de esperança.

- "Saga... Você é louco..."

- "E você ainda tinha dúvidas? Não me disse se aceita..." Estou agoniado entre agarrá-lo novamente e socá-lo por me deixar daquele jeito.

- "Gosto de frutos do mar mas, por favor, sem peixes no cardápio por enquanto, siri então... Nem pensar. Posso tomar banho? Creio que arrumado e perfumado serei um namorado mais agradável..."

O sorriso dele, minha resposta estava ali, dentro daqueles olhos verdes infinitamente perfeitos. Eu o amo. Vou conquistar o amor dele aos poucos. Começo a rir com o que ele fala e o levo para a suíte, de mãos dadas, mostro onde tudo está e vou saindo para dar-lhe privacidade.

- "Saga... Isso pode dar certo?"

- "Só há um jeito de descobrir, tentando..." Respondo sem olhar para trás mas ele toca meu ombro e o vejo totalmente nu e com um ar de... timidez? Isso é impossível...

- "Vamos começar descobrindo se você consegue acalmar meu corpo que está em chamas com seus beijos..."

Ele fecha a porta do banheiro e me leva com ele. O resto? Imaginem se puderem. Eu não vou contar sobre meus gemidos e sussurros, sobre o prazer incrível que senti com ele e sobre como nós dois acabamos deitados dentro da banheira morrendo de rir com os servos batendo na porta perguntando se tudo estava bem... Não, isso é outra história...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Notas Geminianas e da autora: Gente, fiz essa oneshot em duas horas de tempestade cerebral. Estava ensandecida com a idéia e tudo piorou quando li a fanfiction da Rachel Lamari – Sei que acabou ( Se acharem que esta minha one shot está perdida no espaço, leiam antes a fanfiction perfeita dela que irão gostar muito. Como o ffnet não aceita endereços de web, coloquem www antes ok: Não betei este texto e se acharem erros me avisem que corrigirei com a maior boa vontade.

_Saga: Tava demorando não é player?_

- Oras, eu estava meio ocupada...

_Saga: Mas escrever fanfiction de Radamanthys, Shiryu e Lune você sabe, não é?_

- Ah querido, mas o que vale é que finalmente saiu alguma coisa... Você não é fácil sabia disso?

_Saga: Desculpa esfarrapada... Eu quero uma fanfiction com uns 10 capítulos também..._

- Vamos ver se a mente cansada aqui consegue produzir algo...

_Saga: Pelo menos dessa vez não me arrumou um triângulo, quadrilátero, quinteto amoroso, eu sou fiel sabia?_

- Eu sei querido, eu sei... Pelo menos gostou dessa vez?

_Saga: Talvez sim, talvez não... Estou pensando..._

- Eu te adoro também...

E, ainda, esta fanfiction não sairia sem a força de minhas doces miguchas do MCY, adoro todas vocês. São um estímulo constante e umas flores de pessoas boas e maravilhosas que tive a graça de conhecer. Pelo apoio, compreensão, puxada de orelha e tudo o mais. Beijos meus amores, adoro vocês e, sinceramente, o que se leva dessa vida, é a vida que se leva e, com vocês na minha vida, vou levar sempre comigo muito amor e carinho: **Lu, Angel, Aries Sin, Nonsense, Ada, Lamari, Aninha Hip Hip, Nanda, Nana e June**. Carinho também para a **Brija**, uma criatura inteligentíssima que socorre a todos sem pedir nada em troca. Obrigada pelas imagens inspiradoras. Menção especial para uma certa **Yuu/Julian**, um lírio encantado transformado em gente para deleite de quem a conhece. Minha Kanon querida, o mundo jamais será o mesmo após te conhecer... Adoro-te.


End file.
